


Heathers: The Texting Story

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Group chat, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers Group Chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt starts a group chat for some reason.Oh, and Chandlers drunk.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chandler, don’t text while drunk.

**Group Chat: Everyone**

**[KurtKing]:** Hey Guys! I made this text chat so we can all chat together!

 **[KurtKing]:** And so I can invite you all to Rams next party

**BlueHeather Is Online**

**[BlueHeather]:** Kurt, I don’t think that’s how it works...

**RamBam Is Online**

**[BlueHeather]:** Also, why did you name me BlueHeather?

 **[KurtKing]:** Cause you wear blue... and you’re a heather :/

 **[RamBam]:** I can change your name if you want, Veronica.

**RamBam has changed BlueHeather’s nickname to ImBlueDaBaDeeDaBaDie**

**[ImBlueDaBaDeeDaBaDie]:** Not any better.

**GreenHeather is online**

**[GreenHeather]:** Love your nickname, Veronica XD

 **[RamBam]:** ikr

**RedGoddess is online** ****

**[RedGoddess]:** Stop blwinmg up m p hone

 **[GreenHeather]:** English, Heather.

 **[RedGoddess]:** SHUt P HEARTHER

 **[GreenHeather]:** Who’s Hearther?

**RedGoddess has went offline**


	2. Martha just wants everyone to get along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha starts a group chat for everyone to get along... but it doesn’t go so well...

**Group chat: Get along please**

**[JD]:** Why am I here?

**Martha is online**

**[Martha]:** So we can all get along!

**HeatherC is online**

**[HeatherC]:** There is no way I’m gonna get along with that trench coat weirdo.

**Veronica is online**

**[Martha]:** It’s not nice to call him a weirdo :(

 **[Veronica]:** Martha... I’m sorry to say this, but your nicknames for us suck.

**Veronica has changed HeatherC’s nickname to CoRnNuTs**

**Veronica has changed JD’s nickname to GuyInATrenchcoat**

**Veronica has changed Veronica’s nickname to Ronnie**

**[Ronnie]:** much better.

**HeatherD is online**

**[HeatherD]:** So, why am I here exactly?

**Ronnie has changed HeatherD’s nickname to Squidward** ****

**[Squidward]:** Why tf am I Squid ward

 **[Ronnie]:** it suits you.

 **[CoRnNuTs]:** Is this because I made you buy me 5 packs of Corn nuts?

**HeatherM is online**

**[Ronnie]:** Mayyyyybeeee...

**Ronnie has changed HeatherM’s nickname to Spongebob**

**[GuyInATrenchCoat]:** why am I still here?

 **[Squidward]:** Just to suffer?

 **[Spongebob]:** am I the only person that likes their nickname?

 **[GuyInATrenchCoat]:** Yup

 **[Squidward]:** probably, yeah.

 **[CoRnNuTs]:** Yep.

 **[Ronnie]:** Nope!

 **[Martha]:** I’m fine with mine...

**Martha** **has changed Ronnie’s nickname to IJumpedOffOfTheRoofOntoTheTrampolineJustToGetAHighBounce**

**[GuyInATrenchCoat]:** Savage, Martha.

 **[Squidward]:** Did she really do that?! XD

 **[IJumpedOffOfTheRoofOntoTheTrampolineJustToGetAHighBounce]:** Fuck you too, Martha

**IJumpedOffOfTheRoofOntoTheTrampolineJustToGetAHighBounce Has changed Martha’s nickname to IMadeAGroupChatJustToMakeMyFriendsGetAlong**

**[Squidward]:** OHHHHHHH!!!

**IJumpedOffOfTheRoofOntoTheTrampolineJustToGetAHighBounce Has went offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My snake appreciates all kudos and comments! \\(•w•)/
> 
> Even if there’s none-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a really short group chat with the gang planning a movie night together.

**Group chat: Jd, Veronica, And Martha**

**[Un1c0rns]:** So, when’s our next movie night? :D

**Slushiez4Life is online**

**[Slushiz4life]:** hopefully tomorrow.

 **[Slushiez4life]:** We can go to a 7/11 and get some slushies and snacks. I know a 7/11 really close to Ronnie’s house.

**C00kieM0nster is online**

**[C00kieM0nster]:** Only you could know a 7/11 close to your friends house.

 **[C00kieM0nster]:** And we can definitely go to my place for movie night.

 **[Un1c0rns]:** Ok! See you guys tomorrow! :D

**Un1c0rns, C00kieM0nster, And Slushiez4life have went offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My snake appreciates all kudos and comments! \\(•w•)/
> 
> Even if there’s none-


	4. I ran out of ideas ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that’s right! There’s notes at the beginning on here! >:D
> 
> So, I just wanted to say that if you can, please comment on here so I have ideas for more group chats on here. I kinda ran out of ideas today soooo... this is blank :/ welp, bai.
> 
> Oh, and, if I come up with a group chat story for this, then I will put it here :I

**When** _**you want to continue a story but you ran out of Ideas-** _

_**;-;** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My snake appreciates all kudos and comments! \\(•w•)/
> 
> Even if there’s none-


	5. Ram party planning

** Group chat: Rainbow Bitches **

**[RedTrafficLight]:** Rams throwing another party. Anyone want to come?

**MNM is online**

**[MNM]:** Sure!

**ICantThinkOfSomethingThatsBlue Is online**

**[ICantThinkOfSomethingThatsBlue]:** Yeah I’ll go. I’m guessing you want corn nuts?

**Grass is online**

**[RedTrafficLight]:** Ofc.

 **[Grass]:** Why tf am I just called grass???

 **[RedTrafficLight]:** It was the first green thing my brain came up with.

 **[Grass]:** Change it

**RedTrafficLight has changed Grass’s nickname to OscarTheGrouch**

**[OscarTheGrouch]:** oh it is on.

**OscarTheGrouch has changed RedTrafficLight’s nickname to Elmo**

**[Elmo]:** If you’re allowed to change peoples nicknames, why didn’t you just change yours yourself??

**OscarTheGrouch has went offline**

**[ICantThinkOfSomethingT** **hats** **Blue]:** What if we just all have Sesame Street characters names?

 **[MNM]:** I’m fine with that!

**ICantThinkOfSomethingThatsBlue has changed their nickname to CookieMonster**

**CookieMonster has changed MNM’s nickname to BigBird**

**[CookieMonster]:** Ok, so, I’m gonna get the corn nuts, Mac, do you want anything from 7/11?

 **[BigBird]:** I’ll have some potato chips. Idc what kind.

 **[CookieMonster]:** Alright. So, Corn nuts, potato chips, and a slushie.

 **[CookieMonster]:** See you guys at the party!

**CookieMonster has went offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My snake appreciates all kudos and comments! \\(•w•)/
> 
> Even if there’s none-
> 
> Oh btw, next chapter is gonna be the party. So, it’s a non-skippable chapter I guess, since it might have some stuff that will be referenced in future chapters.
> 
> AND, shout out to “Buddyboi” for the suggestion for this chapter.
> 
> K, bai.


End file.
